I'm Only Playing with Fire
by sweet.sugar.iris
Summary: This story will be about a district one tribute called Emerald, who happens to fall in love with both Peeta and Marvel during the 74th Hunger Games. Will she make it out alive? Who will she choose? Will she let Katniss get to her?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Only Playing with Fire  
Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER  
I do not own the Hunger Games as it belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
I only own the original characters Emerald Kalfeen, Sapphire Kalfeen and their parents.**

**Emerald's POV**

It was the day of the reaping in district one today and the crowd, as usual were all hyped up and excited. I, on the other hand, was not looking forward to this ceremony at all. Here in district one, we lie in luxury, are brought out praising the Hunger Games that happen every year and some of us, like myself, are specially trained for the Hunger Games, for if we get chosen during a reaping, that we would be prepared for what we were up against and how to win…even if it means killing off our other tribute partner if it meant that victory would be ensured for the district.

"Is this what I really grew up to take place in? To be pulled out of the reaping bowl and to become…the next tribute…"

I grew up believing that the Hunger Games were the only way of ensuring peace within the districts, but as I got older and as the Hunger Games were gradually closing in to the year that I myself would have my name placed within the Reaping bowl, I wouldn't help but feel that it would be a mistake to ever want to kill just for the glory that it will give.

"Emerald…sweetheart…? Sweetheart come on we have a reaping to go to!"

My mother herself was a tribute when she was younger. She was a tribute at the age of sixteen when she was entered in the Annual 54th Hunger Games and she was forced to kill all of the other tributes that were in her way to obtain eternal glory. She always told me, that when I became older that I would become like her…bring more glory towards our family name but my father always thought otherwise.

He, like I am, is a rebel, someone who is against the Capitol in controlling everything that we do how we are treated and how we live our everyday life. Father loved mother dearly but sometimes he would himself tell me that she had done wrong in killing all those other innocent life's and that in the future, if I ever get pulled out of a reaping, to do what I must do to survive but do it without having to kill innocents to achieve it.

"Coming mother I'll be down in a minute!"

Sighing quietly to I finish off my hair, placing it gently into a high pony tail. Taking a look over myself in the mirror, I start to wonder, why am I so different? People here in the district all had blonde hair blue eyes, the average look within here, but then there was I…Green eyes with black hair…definitely not normal, but my parents say that it means I'm special…Yeah right…

"Emerald we're going to be late! Hurry up! I maybe chose to become tribute so…HURRY UP!"

That was my sister, Sapphire. She, unlike me, was like the typical district one child. Everything she did was for the sake of becoming the next tribute to represent the district. She's just being obnoxious brat she is, thinking everything will be fine, that her "popularity" will raise once she comes out of the games. But truly what happens if she never came back? What if she dies during the games? Then she would be left as nothing, only known as a past tribute that will be forgotten with the waves of time.

"I'm coming sheesh, hold your horses!"

Walking down the spiralling stairs to the main lounge room of our mansion, I take upon the appearances of my family. They all seemed excited but truly I know that father is a bit nervous about the reaping today, but that wasn't going to stop him from smiling to ensure that my mother wouldn't scold at him for "dissing" the idea of these games.

"Well…let's go now…and let's hope that the odds are in our family's favour"

Father said, a small smile placing itself on face. And with this we started to walk to the main town centre where the reaping would take place. Whilst walking there, there was some small talk between us.

"So girls, I hope today that you will not upset me and get chosen as tribute just like I was when I was younger"

Mother said towards us, her eyes gleaming with a sort of look that made me think that she would probably disown us in a way if we weren't chosen.

"Sweetheart isn't they a bit young for this?"

My father voiced him; his deep alto voice shook with an authoritative tone to it.

"Nonsense dearie, I was the same age as Emerald is now when I became tribute and look where I am now; Famous within the district, with money and with a beautiful family!"

"Fame isn't everything sweetheart-"

"Maybe not but the rewards and advantages that you get from winning are too amazing to turn down, you should know that by now"

"But-"

"I want to become tribute mother dearest!"

Sapphire yelled out. She was only two years older than I am, the fruitful age of 18 years but every year she entered in the reaping, she had always being rejected which I always teased her about.

"Well good on you sweetheart, I am certain that this year will be your year, the year that Sapphire Kalfeen becomes one of the two tributes!"

Looking back at my mother and Sapphire, I sigh to myself before continuing to walk besides my father. I swear he's the only person who I can really get along with in this family. He actually understands me but we know that we must not rebel as it would result in the Capitol punishing us for our disagreements on their rules.

"Well my princesses…"

Father said looking up ahead, oh...we're here already…

"This is it. I wish you two luck and if either one of you gets chosen…than hopefully luck will be in our favour…I love you two."

He said finishing off his sentence, a sad sincere smile gracing his aging face.

"Well of course they will get chosen sweetheart, they have my blood in them! And then they will win the Hunger Games and come back as champions. Boys your age like champions these days so don't let me down."

My mother said, her eyes glazing over from her competitive nature coming through. Her words weren't as sincere as fathers but they was a small bit of nervousness coming from her, probably thinking that we may not stand a chance in becoming tributes.

"We love you too father…mother…we will make you proud"

I say to both of my parents, giving them a brief hug, my eyes slightly watering at the thought of having to leave them.

And now here I was now, standing within the sea of children of my age and bellow, some above, all standing with our best clothes on. We stared at each other, some of us were uneasy, some seemed too excited and couldn't wait until the reaping to take place…and then there was me…the one child of district one who wanted none of it.

"Aren't you excited little sis? We may become tributes but then again they'll probably choose me over you ya know. Age over beauty"

There she goes again with her ranting about becoming the next tribute. In the six or so years she has being to the reaping, she has never being chosen, but never will as harsh as that sounds. Just as she was about to speak again, a lady dressed within blue and had hair that seemed so full of volume stood at the front of the town centre. Any talking that was done was instantly ceased as everyone looked towards her petite structure, eagerly waiting for the tribute announcement.

"Good morning ladies and gentle of district one. Today I, Crystal Hilten will be drawing and announcing the tributes that will represent District One in the 74th Annual games!"

As she did this, a loud roar of cheering and clapping than took place.

"Now, before we get to the reaping, I would like to show a video from the Capitol about the Hunger Games and how it affects our way of living."

And with that, the petite woman stood off to the side as the video from Capitol played. They would play this video every year before the beginning of the reaping. When I was younger, I was always amazed and awestruck about what had happened in the past, but now, the video seemed to be a waste of time.

"Twelve districts, two tributes from each district, an overall of twenty four tributes only one will stand"

I thought to myself. The odds in these games were against every single tribute that would be entered in the competition. The other districts other than one, two and probably three and four would have a disadvantage in the games.

Here in district one; some of us…most of us, are placed within schooling in becoming a career, people who trained in order just to be chosen as tribute. We are thought how to survive in conditions that resemble those of the games, specialized to use weapons that would give us an upper advantage and also trained to kill others, even those who we know.

My thoughts were broken as Crystal returned to the stage, the projection of the video slowly disintegrating into the sky as she tapped on the microphone as if to see if it was on or not. Suddenly she smiled widely and started to talk.

"Well then, let's begin the reaping shall we. Well as I say, ladies first."

As she said that, a stage hand gave her the clear coloured bowl. Dipping her hand through the bowl, she started to shuffle between the papers before pulling out one small piece.

"Please don't let that paper hold my name, anyone but me please."

I start to say to myself, the nervous slowly running through my body as if they too were in lock down mode.

"The female tribute that will be representing district one at this year's Hunger Games is **Emerald Kalfeen**. Emerald dear would you come up to the stage!"

The sound of people clapping and cheering was drowned out in my ears. I, out of all of the capable applicants for the games, was chosen. Looking down at my feet and slowly shuffling forward towards the stage, I couldn't help but give a desperate glance towards Sapphire, begging with my eyes for her to object. But that objection never came as in the end, I found myself standing on the centre of the stage, hundreds of eyes beaming towards me.

Some of the stares were ones filled with hatred, jealously and some even filled with the smallest bit of sympathy. I saw the faces of my parents; my mother crying in what seemed to be happiness and then there stood my father. He looked as stoic as ever, no emotions or any sorts of expressions was visible on his face which made me worry. But that was the least of my matters at the moment.

"Well congratulations Miss Kalfeen. Now Miss Kalfeen, I believe you are the daughter of a previous District One Hunger Games winner correct? This year there will be no doubt that you possibly will follow in your mother's footsteps and bring us glory to this district! Now we will reap out the next tributes name, so boys are prepared because it may just be you!"

There was again a moment of silence, the shuffling and ruffling of the papers within the reaping bowl was all that could be heard. The ruffling stopped and looking over towards Crystal, I see her starting to open the folded paper, tapping the microphone gently as she did.

"Well the male tribute that will be entered into the 74th Hunger Games this year will be **Marvel Lous**! Please come forwards Mr Lous and take your place besides Miss Kalfeen here!"

Looking over, I see the boys starting to part a way through for Marvel. I've known Marvel ever since I've entered our Career school. He, like most of the other Career's, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also quite a muscly person and if I hadn't known him at all, I would have definitely being intimidated by his body structure.

Marvel was always near the top of the class when it came to our Career classes because of his animalistic like behaviour but what really let him down sometimes is his temper. It's worse than my mother ever getting angry at me. Once someone got a higher mark than he did during spear throwing and this caused him to just narrowly miss a throw towards the person who ranked higher. Totally scary.

"Woo Marvel you rock!"

Glimmer shouted from the crowd in where she stood from earlier. Let me tell you one thing about Glimmer, she's a total Marvel giant fan girl. Like everyone else, she had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked all so innocent, but she really isn't. Sometimes I believe that those two would make a perfect couple but who knows why Marvel never bothered dating her.

Marvel had a grin on his face as he continued his way up towards the stage, his hand up in the air waving at the people he was passing by. He seemed to be a bit too overconfident but then again some confidence is better than no confidence at all. Once he got beside him, he gave me a small glancing look before turning his face once again to the public.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I here to announce that the tributes for District One this year for the Annual 74th Hunger Games will be Emerald Kalfeen and Marvel Lous! Let's give them a round of applause! And Happy Hunger Games and May the odds are ever in your favour."

Life as I knew it from there would only just get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Only Playing with Fire  
Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER  
I do not own the Hunger Games as it belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
I only own the original characters; Emerald Kalfeen, Sapphire Kalfeen and their parents.**

**Emerald's POV**

After the reaping took place, the peacekeepers sent us to our own private rooms where we will be saying our last good byes to our families and friends before they would send us off to the Capitol. It was a brief couple of minutes of just pure silence before the peacekeeper opened the door allowing my parents and Sapphire to come running in.

"Five minutes."

The peacekeeper said towards us as he gently closed the door and gave us some privacy as a family.

"I'm so proud of you dear. I knew that either you or Sapphire would be chosen for the games before of your heritage. It's truly amazing though, one of my own children gets placed in the Hunger Games years after my own victory. You'll bring pride towards not only us but also the district when you win!"

My mother said, her grin getting ever so much bigger as she finished her sentences. She didn't seem too concern that my life was now in the hands of the other tributes and myself and that maybe, I wouldn't even be returning. I love my mother I do…but sometimes I wish she would show that little bit of concern but that's what I have dad for I guess.

And with those final words, mother than started to talk to Sapphire, expressing some disappointed to her in why she hadn't gotten through whilst my father decided that it was his turn to talk to me.

"Sweetheart…I'm so proud of you for being strong enough to take yourself to the stage with those strong expressions of yours…"

Father started to say towards me, his arms wrapping around me and engulfing me in a gently hug.

"I know you're a tough girl, maybe even tougher than your older sister and your mother…But please…don't let yourself get too proud of who you are and start to underestimate the competition. You will regret it as soon as one of them decides to try and kill you."

He said, staring me deeply in the eyes, tears starting to threaten to fall out.

"I love you dear and make sure you come back as the victor. I wouldn't want to live my life any longer if you don't return home."

And with that, dad gave me a final hug and kiss to the forehead before letting Sapphire through to talk to me last. Sapphire and I weren't exactly the closest of siblings, but will still care for each other in ways that other siblings probably did not.

"Little sis you made it…you made it to the big leagues…"

Looking up at her, I thought I would see eyes full of jealousy and envy for the position I was placed within. But instead, I stared back at the eyes that were filled with sadness and regret within them.

"I know we ain't the closest siblings but that will never stop me from loving you none the less. When you're in the games, remember that we are all here, cheering you on and make sure to never forget who you are. If by chance, you pass by someone who is stronger than you are, run, just keep running and don't look back. I know you're a smart girl so use those brain cells of yours to survive okay…"

By now, the tears had just started to fall on her face, her usual bright blue eyes shone with tears.

"Just please Emerald…come back alive."

And with that final sentence, the peacekeepers came back in, gently escorting my parents and sibling out leaving me by myself to just think over what they had just said.

"**I know you're a tough girl, maybe even tougher than your older sister and your mother…But please…don't let yourself get too proud of who you are and start to underestimate the competition. You will regret it as soon as one of them decides to try and kill you."**

"…**I know you're a smart girl so use those brain cells of yours to survive okay…"**

"**Just please Emerald…come back alive."**

Will I honestly come back to my family…or will I, just like every other unfortunate tribute, just die whilst trying to survive for myself…

Knocking that thought out my mind, I open the door and walk across the hall to where I knew Marvel was. I knew that even though he had that tough exterior appearance, that he too would be in a bit of shock about getting chosen as a tribute as well.

"Marvel…"

I said through the door, softly knocking upon its mahogany surface waiting for a response from my other tribute mate.

"Come in."

Was the small response that I heard from the other side as I slowly turning the knob, poking my head through the door to get a glimpse of Marvel.

He was sitting on his bed, his hair all ruffled and his face blank without an expression. Marvel was a natural good looking guy, but after the reaping and here in front of me, he looked as if though he had just come from the slums after having a fight. His hair held no more shine to it, his eyes swollen red, most likely from crying.

"Oh it's just you Emerald…"

Marvel's voice rung out, his voice sounded rough, which was exactly the opposite of what it usually sounded like; smooth and strong. He sounded devastated and nervous…which wasn't what he was known for and feeling sorry for him, I walk over to his hunched over body giving him a tight hug.

"It's okay Marvel. You're pretty much the perfect Career…I'm sure you'll be able to take these games and become the last standing tribute. You'll be fine okay…you'll be able to come home once you win and then you can enjoy life again."

I said towards him, hoping that it at least bring his spirits up higher.

"You make it sound so easy…"

He replied to me, his swollen eyes staring deeply into my green ones.

"…I may seem like the perfect killing machine, but what happens if I get killed first? What happens if I don't have the heart to kill someone? You shouldn't even be talking to me. Cause either way, one of us is going to die."

"That won't happen to you Marvel. You listen to me, you will win these games no matter what, I have faith that you will! You can't have a heart during these games because we know that if we don't kill, we get killed instead. Listen to me Marvel; if it ends up that we are the last two or if you we're up against the odds, kill me."

I say towards him, my eyes filled with seriousness that I never thought I would ever have.

"You deserve this win more than I will. So when it comes to that moment, just kill me and don't look back. Marvel you'll be fine I promise you that…"

I finish off looking towards him. Feeling his head nod, he looks at me…

"His eyes are really pretty…"

I thought to myself but soon shake my head and snap out of it once the peacekeeper comes in along with Crystal.

"We thought that you would be here Emerald. Now both of you get up, we have some travelling to do."

And with that, we were ushered off towards a train that would lead us to the Capitol. Walking on the way there, I held onto Marvel's hands tightly. I was scared for the both of us but I wouldn't let it show on my face. I needed to stay strong for the both of us because one way or another, I will make sure one of us gets out of the games alive.

**Peeta's POV**

It was just after the reaping and the goodbyes we had to say to our families and friends. I was currently on the train along with Katniss and our trainer, Haymitch. We were travelling to the Capitol and since this was the first time we got to rest, Effie got us all to sit on the couch in front of the television.

"Why are we needed her? Aren't we allowed to relax?"

Haymitch said his hands still firmly around a bottle of alcohol. The bottle was about half empty now but still, I was surprised that he didn't act like the drunk he was earlier.

'Well since all of the Reapings have finished today, the Capitol has decided to have a program on today about all of the other tributes that have being chosen. This would be a good time to size up your competition before you two get into training."

She said mostly towards Katniss and me.

Turning on the television, she sat down beside Haymitch as Caesar, a famous talk show host, appeared on screen.

"Good afternoon everyone! As you know, the annual 74th Hunger Games is fast approaching and for all those fans out there, today we will be holding a special edition of this show! We will be going through each of the districts and introduce the tributes who are chosen along with some commentary from previous Hunger Games winners on their trainees."

Caesar said his smile wide.

"First we will begin with tributes from District One. Last year, district one offered the winner of the 73rd Hunger Games, will they be able to do it again? Anyways, we are here tonight with district one's trainer, winner of the 73rd Hunger Games, Cobalt Hamilton."

As he said this, a teenager who like he was at least eighteen years old walked out onto the stage, waving his hand as he did. He had battle scars placed on his arms and legs showing that he indeed went through the dangers of the game. As he sat down, Caesar smiled before he started to talk.

"Before we start questioning Cobalt about his trainees, I shall introduce them to you. The female tribute representing district one this year in the 74th annual games is Emerald Kalfeen and the male representative is Marvel Lous."

Caesar said as behind him, the two screens showed photos of both tributes. One was of a boy who looked chiselled. He stood tall, his face holding strong facial features along with his piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. The girl who stood on the other screen plain also stood tall and might look. She had wavy black hair which shaped well with her face and piercing green eyes, which weren't the usual look in the district.

There some gasps of shock when the female tribute was announced and I looked over to Haymitch and asked him why.

"Well Peeta, she happens to be a daughter of a previous Hunger games winner. So that means that she may have an advantage compared to the rest of you when it comes to survival and killing during the games. You two will need to keep your distance from her; she'll probably be the favourite to win this year."

Well that didn't really help Katniss or me with our confidence as we looked over to one another, fear and worry gleaming in our eyes.

"So Cobalt, what do you think of the tributes from this year's Hunger Games?"

Caesar said.

"Well Caesar, if I were you, I would bet your money slowly on this duo. Both of the tributes are Careers and have trained to the highest standard that is recognizable in district one. Emerald is the daughter of the winner of the 64th Hunger Games so she already has an advantage when it comes to knowing what to do in certain situations during the games. Other than being the daughter of a previous winner, she has placed top of her class in Career school and her future will be a very successful one once she wins the games."

Cobalt said with a huge grin on his face, as behind him a picture of an older looking Emerald stood behind him. The only difference between the daughter and mother was that Emerald's mother had blonde hair but they shared the same green eyes.

"And then there's Marvel, who practically was raised and thought in Career school how to become the ultimate killer for the games. He may look like he's all brawn but he has brains as well. No doubt he'll be a top contender in these years' games."

"Katniss…Peeta…"

Haymitch said gaining the attention of both mine and Katniss.

"Those two are your top competition. Make sure you get on their good side and if not, try to outsmart them in any way possible. These Careers will probably be the people who will kill you easily without a second glance."

We looked back to the television screen as Cobalt was thanked for his appearance on the show and also for giving them the low down on the tributes from district one. Caesar than went through all the other districts in the Games but I didn't pay much attention after they passed district three.

The first three districts were the ones who really drew me in. All have people who I admitted were very good looking but also seemed to be the most dangerous for one single reason. They were all Careers. And careers equals trouble once we get into the games.

After half an hour or so of going through the other district's distribute, a photo of Katniss and I appeared with Haymitch appearing on the small screen and onto the seat. This must have being pre-recorded beforehand because Haymitch was still here seating beside us.

"And now we have District 12! This year we had some surprises that came from this district. The first ever volunteer was selected and because of this, we believe that this district may have a chance compared to the rest this year. Now besides me, we have Haymitch Abernathy, who will be the trainer for these tributes this year."

And with that, the Haymitch on screen waved towards the crowd, a smile evident in his face.

"Hey Haymitch you're not drunk for once!"

"Shut up Peeta."

And with that Caesar continued to talk.

"Now Haymitch, tell us about the two tributes that have being selected for district twelve this year."

"Well this year Caesar we have Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark as the tributes for district twelve. As you know, Katniss is the first ever volunteer as a tribute in the history of these games. Both of them are talented in their own ways; Katniss with her bow and Peeta with his strength. I am happy to say that these two tributes will make it far this year."

And with that, Caesar closed up his show, smiling as he said.

"Well you just heard from the trainers of the tributes, in two days the tributes themselves will be here on this very stage so sponsors please keep in touch! Thank you and goodnight!"

Effie turned off the television screen and faced the three of us.

"Looks like this year's Hunger Games will be very interesting indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Only Playing with Fire  
Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER  
I do not own the Hunger Games as it belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
I only own the original characters; Emerald Kalfeen, Sapphire Kalfeen and their parents.**

**Emerald's POV**

Marvel and I had just gotten to the Capitol and as we stepped out from the train, we were faced with hundreds if not **THOUSANDS** of civilians all cheering us on. We didn't let them get to us, still holding our ever stoic faces showing to the whole of Panem that we were not afraid of what is store for us.

"They just clap and don't think about what we are about to face…"

Marvel said, a scowl starting to show on his face but I had to make sure they didn't see that.

"Marvel, calm yourself down. Remember what Cobalt told us."

I said to him, hoping that with my words that he would calm down and not show his frustration.

"Right."

And with that, we were then again led by Peacekeepers to an area where we were supposed to undergo some appearance checking. We were told to wait by the doors as there was already another district inside getting their groom done. It may not have being exactly loud but from outside, whimpering could be heard.

"Probably someone getting some hair removed or something rather, not a big deal."

I thought to myself whilst leaning against the cold concrete wall that separated the waiting room and the grooming room. I looked over to Marvel who was biting his lips slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

I said looking over to him causing a chuckle to be omitted through his lips.

"Well, I don't see why they need to groom us. I mean come on, aren't we perfect enough?"

Marvel said, loosely slugging his arms around my shoulders.

"Well maybe we are and if we are, then they won't bother doing anything to us."

And with that, the door opened revealing the tributes from district eleven. They didn't exactly look like much competition but as Cobalt said, we should never judge a tribute by their appearance. Both of the two looked malnourished and that made me frown slightly. The capitol should never place the districts in areas that they may suffer within.

"Hi…"

The girl tribute from district eleven said towards us.

I look back over to the other tributes, smiling gently towards them, which shocks them. Before I could get a chance to talk to them, the people within the room call out district one and with a sad look, I follow Marvel into the room. It's too bad I couldn't get to talk to the other tributes. Truly I didn't really want to be here.

"You shouldn't be socializing with the enemy Emerald."

Marvel said at me, a scowl visible on his face.

"Well haven't you heard that saying; keep your friends close and your enemies closer? This would be good for us…well more for me."

Marvel dismissed me off as we were separated by the workers who decided to try and "perfect" us to the limit.

"Do I really need to undertake any more of this stuff?"

I said towards the workers as they decide to look over me once more.

"Well…I guess you meet standards. You may go but you must wait for your district partner."

The worker said and with that, I walked out of the door and into the waiting room where a set of other tributes sat. Nodding over to them slightly, I sat down crossing my legs as I did and taking in a good look at the tributes that sat across from me.

If I were correct, these tributes belong to district twelve…meaning that girl was the one to volunteer herself to the games for her sister. I commend her for her bravery but I can't commend her fully as it was a stupid choice to choose.

"But then again, she most love her sister more than her life...I wish Sapphire was the same with me."

I thought to myself, a frown finding its way onto my face.

"No…I can't frown…emotions are forbidden during these games…"

Once I finished surveying the two tributes, I notice that their eyes are also planted on me and I had to reluctantly stop myself from rolling my eyes. It was obvious that they knew who I was but I decided to try and become friendly with the enemy hoping that maybe they would trust me in the games.

Stretching my hands outwards towards the two tributes, I smile over and say,

"It's nice to you two! My name is Emerald Kalfeen, district one's female tribute."

For a second, I thought I saw a glimmer or shock pass by both of the tributes eyes. It's not every day that someone from district one would talk to a district twelve tribute, so I could kind of see why they were shocked. They though seemed hesitant in whether to reply for not but in the end decided to do it.

"It's nice to meet you Emerald. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm sadly the district twelve's female tribute."

She said, seeming hesitant to shake my hand, but she did causing her other tribute mate to gasp slightly and grab her back making me frown. What was wrong with making friends in these games? In the end we have a set task to do and that was to kill everyone.

"And you must be the Peeta Mellark I've heard about right?"

I asked towards the boy. His structure wasn't as lean and mean as Marvel but he was still buff enough to probably carrying a ton of weight with those lean arms of his.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Who wouldn't?"

I reply back quickly, tilting my head at him. It was true though, our mentor Cobalt was always talking about this kid. He kept on saying on how we should treat him and Katniss as top priority killing because of the unknown talents they may hold but luckily those talents would show during training.

"…"

The boy just looked at me, his eyes widening as he took in my appearance. Hm, did I have something in on my face or something? Looking back at the door which lead to the Capitols "torture the tributes by making them pretty" are was, I noticed that Marvel was done and walking towards me.

"Well it was nice meeting you two but I got to go now, you wouldn't know how bad Marvel's temper gets."

I said giving the two a wink, hoping that they would take in my hint and use it in future uses during the games.

And with that I walked over to Marvel who did not look happy one bit.

"Those people are horrible. Hair is hair; they didn't need to remove it."

He said rather grimly, his hand brushing through his blonde locks taking in a sigh of relief.

"It's okay now Marvel! Now all we have to face is our stylist but first we need to prepare for training today. I can't believe that they'll be giving us a grade but no matter what, they'll be no more hair picking for today."

I said grinning at Marvel which caused him to grunt out.

"Don't remind me of that, please."

"Oh! The great and strong Marvel is saying please now? Since when did he ever have manners?"

I said deciding that teasing him would be at least fun for I. But I was wrong. I shouldn't have ever turned my back towards him because it only ended up with him deciding to sling my form over his shoulders.

"Marvel let me down this instance! I don't want to have to stare at your back side! Let me down!"

I said screaming at him and pounding on his back. It must have being a good look for us. The favourite district one tributes acting like little kids.

**Peeta's POV**

With Katniss besides me and Haymitch sitting across from us, we wait for the tributes that were currently occupied in the room; they didn't tell us what room it was, I started to feel nervous and unsure.

"They're not going to kill us in there are they Haymitch?"

This caused Haymitch to laugh. Did I say something wrong?

"They won't kill you kid, that's the reason why they have the other tributes to do the dirty work for them."

"Then what room is that?"

I said to him; my eyes glinting. I wanted to know what was in there. It was so quiet…too quiet…and that's what worried me the most.

"The grooming room of course."

Haymitch said grinning at Katniss and me. I didn't really like that grin but decided that it meant no harm.

"Grooming room?"

Katniss said kind of on my behalf, she was amazing…

"Yes the grooming room where you two will be waxed pinched and everything else to make sure you look representable to whole of Panem during the games."

You can't be serious…

With that thought in mind, I start to slump down in my seat earning a laugh from Haymitch. Once we get in there, it will be like pure torture. Letting my mind drift off, I gaze over to Katniss who doesn't look at all affected by this information given.

"So pretty much it's just; get pretty, look good and die looking good right?"

Katniss said to Haymitch, her mouth forming an all too amused smile.

"Pretty much, but hey dying whilst looking good is a good thing."

"And how is that?"

"Because then people will still "dig" you in the future cause you look so good of course!"

Haymitch said causing all three of us to laugh out loud, not really caring in the world if it was shown to anyone else. Even if we die during these games, we would probably die with a smile on our face. The laughing and joking around continue for minutes until a girl, no doubt from another district came out of the door and sat in the waiting room chairs. She probably just got her "grooming" done.

The laughing between us district twelve people stopped as soon as she sat down which made her send us all a curious glance before diverting her eyes back to the room where she was probably waiting for her district partner.

"It's nice to you two! My name is Emerald Kalfeen, district one's female tribute."

As soon as I turned my head away from she spoke that sentence, directing it to the three of us sending shivers done both Katniss' and I's spine. She was the one who we had to look out for, one of the favourites to take out these games.

Emerald was a stunning girl, well in eyes she is. She has black waist long length which accompanied with her hair really nicely. Her eyes were of a shimmering green which I know is quite rare to see in district one. I was spellbound by her beauty but narrowing my eyes on her, I knew that she would kill me whenever she would get a chance to.

"It's nice to meet you Emerald. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm sadly the district twelve's female tribute."

Katniss said from besides me, she seemed a bit reluctant but continued shaking the girls hand gently. After she let go of Katniss' hand or vice versa, Emerald turned towards me and asked,

"And you must be the Peeta Mellark I've heard about right?"

How did she know about me…? Wait…she probably watched the same show that Katniss, Haymitch, Effie and I watched the other night. I decided to not reply back hoping that she would leave me alone.

From the corner of my eye, I see her tribute partner Marvel walk out from the room; his eyes glinting with something that made him look evil. He did not look happy at all and I guess what they did to him in the room would be the reason why he was so grumpy. With that, Emerald decided to stand up, waving slightly at us as a goodbye gesture.

"Well it was nice meeting you two but I got to go now, you wouldn't know how bad Marvel's temper gets."

And with that she was off and going alongside her partner and as Katniss and I were about to enter the room, screaming between the two was heard. Not the bad argument type of yelling but the yelling of children when they're having fun.

"I wish I could be so laid back compared to them…"

Katniss started to say.

"But in these games, being laid back isn't going to get us anywhere; it'll only get us killed."

Nodding in agreement, I walked into the "grooming" room along with Katniss where we were separate and "fixed up" to the Capitol's standard for tributes. To tell you the truth…that room was definitely the room of total torture. Katniss was right to say earlier what she had said.

"**So pretty much it's just; get pretty, look good and die looking good right?"**

Once the "grooming" was over, Katniss and I exited the room looking a bit paler and redder then from when we first entered. My skin still hurt from the ripping sensation of having people pull off hair and scrub me to the point that I thought that my skin would fall off.

"I am never again in my future life to come, ever put my name down for the Hunger Games…that were total torture!"

I said towards Haymitch who started to laugh really loudly.

"Now you know how I felt when I was in the games."

And with that we were off to our rooms.

"Now I want you two to change into your training clothing. We have training practice along with all of the rest of the tributes and I expect you two to show off your strengths."

Haymitch said and with that Katniss and I were off to our designated rooms, getting changed.

"I wonder what rating I'll get…"

I thought to myself and looked at myself through the mirror. There stood a boy who was still young but here he was, placed in a situation where he would have to become a man in order to survive what was going to happen to me.

"Even if I don't get a good rating, I hope that I don't look bad in front of Emerald…and Katniss"

I caught myself at that last moment. I can't fall for the enemy…no matter how good she looks…no matter how good nature she is…she is still the enemy and those who are my enemies will have to be killed off either way in order for Katniss and me to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Only Playing with Fire  
Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER  
I do not own the Hunger Games as it belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
I only own the original characters; Emerald Kalfeen, Sapphire Kalfeen and their parents.**

**Peeta's POV**

This afternoon Katniss and I along with the rest of the tributes were kind of forced to go to training practice where the main trainer Atala was going to give us advice on how we train. Once we got to the room we noticed that there were only a couple of other tributes here.

"District one, two, three and five are here, the others aren't here yet."

Katniss said quietly to me as we decided to stand away from the other groups, eying them off from a distance. The people from district three and five, just like us, had also decided to stay away from the other districts but district one and two stayed together.

"I can't believe Emerald is from district one, she doesn't seem like much of a killer to me. She seems to be more of a peace maker…"

Katniss said from beside me as her eyes scanned over the tributes seeing Emerald in her sights. Emerald was currently leaning against Marvel who had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. I didn't know it would affect me as such but somehow I felt a surge go through me as I saw them together.

"Those Careers are probably going to team up together."

I said towards Katniss who nodded in agreement as the other tributes from the other districts decided to come in gradually. Some of the other tributes looked no younger than thirteen years old and I felt sad for them. Their life as teenagers had just begun and here they have to risk their life for their district, knowing that they may not ever come back alive.

Once all of the tributes were present in the room, a tall dark coloured woman came into a room and the chattering that was happening between tributes was instantly halted. I noticed that there were also other people standing behind this lady and when peaking behind I saw Haymitch in line with where we stood; probably the trainers.

"Good afternoon tributes. My name is Atala and I will be the main trainer here for you along with your designated trainers. Now I only have one rule to say to you and if you break it, you'll be severely punished."

She said looking over to where the Careers stood.

"You cannot pick a fight with each other whilst you are here. That's what we have the games for, you'll have more than enough time to start fighting there."

With that, our trainers came over and stood behind us.

"Well just to make sure I know who I am dealing with, we will go by districts, female first than males, introduce ourselves. First we'll start with district one."

Atala said looking over towards Emerald and Marvel.

"My name is Emerald Kalfeen."

Emerald said her eyes blank and her expression stoic.

"And my name is Marvel Lous."

Her partner said his face identical to that of Emerald.

It seems like those two have finally decided to become serious about these games and it looked like they were ready to kill now during practice.

"Okay then, district two please."

Atala said her eyes scanned over to the next pair of tributes. This kept on going until her eyes reached with mine and Katniss'.

"Okay then. And lastly district twelve."

"My name is Katniss Everdeen."

"And I am Peeta Mellark."

I said, nodding towards her and the other tributes showing them some sign of respect.

"Well since introductions are done and over with, starting from district one to twelve, we will be making you go through certain times individually and see how you do. Now all of you line up in a line and we shall begin training."

And with that, an automatic line started to form with Emerald at the head. We followed her lead and were lead to where the bow and arrows were.

"Now for this obstacle, I will be giving you one arrow and you must shoot and attempt to reach the bull's eye. Begin!"

And with the sound of her whistle blowing, Emerald moved forward taking the bow into her hands. One of Atala's assistance came over to the girl and gave her an arrow. Everyone was standing in a line facing where the obstacle was so of course Emerald got looks from everyone. She was a Career after all which meant she probably trained like this before.

"Whenever you are ready to shoot Miss Kalfeen, you may shoot."

Atala said to the girl.

Emerald placed the arrow into the bow, pulling on the strings lightly lining up her shot. After a couple of seconds, she let her hands go of the arrow and the object went projecting towards the target hitting the bull's eye directly in the middle making her smile.

"Good job Miss Kalfeen, next."

Atala said as Marvel and her trainer Cobalt congratulated the girl as she was brought back into the line.

**Emerald's POV**

And here we were currently lined up like a solider waiting for our time to show off our skills. We were currently following her to the next obstacle, weight lifting. Weight lifting isn't exactly my strongest point compared to archery and field fighting skills but I'm confident that I will do okay.

"Okay Miss Kalfeen please starts off with ten kilos and continues upwards until you can no longer maintain the weight above your head."

With that, I walk over to the weights, standing behind the ten kilo weight and waited for the all clear from Atala. She nodded her head at me and I approached the first weight.

Ten kilos…achieved

Twenty kilos…achieved

Thirty kilos…achieved

Forty kilos…achieved

Fifty kilos…achieved

Sixty kilos…achieved

Seventy kilos…not reached

With the help of Cobalt my trainer, he lifted the seventy kilos off my shoulders and the without that weight I felt so much lighter though my shoulders felt cramp. Sixty kilos was always my limit as if I went any further than that, then surely my shoulders and arms would give up on me.

Stepping back in line I watch Marvel start his turn on the obstacles. Of course he would have no troubles with the weights, he's body is practically all muscle with no fat at all. He started at ten kilos and finished at the max weight limit of one hundred kilos. Once he was done, he grinned towards the other tributes before taking his place beside me as another tribute went to do their weights.

"You didn't need to show off so much."

I said towards Marvel who was now flexing his pecks.

"Well it's show them that I'm confident in my own strength."

"A bit too confident if you ask me."

This conversation went on for a while as we watched the other tributes try and lift the weights as best as they can. The only people who reached the maximum weight other than Marvel was Cato from district two and the boy from district 11 called Thresh.

It was now district twelves turn and Katniss had just finished hers at thirty kilos. She did particularly very well compared to what I thought she would, since she did well in archery and once she reached back to her seat, Peeta went up to the weights.

"I bet he won't even get past fifty kilos."

Marvel said to me but I only shook my head looking back over to the tribute.

"I bet you he'll be able to do one hundred kilos."

It seems as if Peeta heard me and looked over in shock. I winked at him playfully and watched him as he easily passed lifting twenty kilos. From there he continued on strongly, hardly having any troubles with the weight that was put upon his shoulders.

"Well look at that Marvel, he's on the last one."

Marvel didn't reply back to me as he stared down at Peeta who was currently preparing himself for the last hundred kilo weights. He looked over at his trainer and then back over at me. I didn't know why he would look over here but I nodded towards him smiling and this made him smile back slightly.

"Crap, I shouldn't be trying to get to like the enemy…"

I thought to myself as I watched Peeta approach the weight.

"1...2…3…"

I heard him whispering to himself as he lifted the weight onto his shoulders and then holding it above his head with no problem which caused whispers to break out between the other tributes when he succeeded.

With a smile on his face, he dropped the weights back onto the ground and walked back towards Katniss and his trainer happily. I would be pretty happy myself if I was able to lift one hundred kilos and get maximum points.

"Well that will be enough training for today. Tomorrow afternoon we will continue with training and the day after that, you will be performing in front of main sponsors who will help you in the games if they decide to sponsor you. You are dismissed."

Atala said walking away with the results from today's training.

This caused all of the other tributes and their trainers to walk off excluding us and district twelve. Cobalt was off walking off towards Peeta and Katniss' trainer.

"Ahh Haymitch, I didn't think you would bother coming back here to train the next to be deceased tributes."

Cobalt said towards the trainer.

"Well, for your information Cobalt, I have full faith that these two will take out the games easily this year. Even though district one have Careers doesn't mean that they're going to do the best."

Haymitch said.

"Ouch that was a low blow. We aren't as bad as we look."

I said walking up to where the trainers were now standing, Marvel behind me.

"Yeah Haymitch, we haven't seen their full abilities yet so we can't judge them yet."

Peeta said looking towards me.

This seemed to get Marvel uncomfortable as he decided to entwine his arms around my waist which caused me to look back at him questionably. He's never done this before, so why was it starting now?

Ignoring Marvel's behaviour for the time being, I looked back over to where Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss stood and held my hand out towards their trainer.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Abernathy."

The trainer looked down at my hand and without hesitance shook it.

"I didn't think I would have to see you again little gem."

I looked over at him curiously along with everyone else who stood with us.

"Again?"

I asked looking at the man cryptically. He nods his head towards me and looks at him challenging me to find out on my own how he has meet me before in the past.

"You know my mother."

I said towards him, a smirk on my face.

That made sense since one year she was also a trainer to tributes for district one since she is a champion herself.

"Well looks like you've got your mothers brains at least. But then again, I wouldn't want to go up against your mother. The way she uses swords are deadly."

Haymitch said looking at me. He's trying to get information out of me.

"Well she is a deadly person isn't she?"

I said playing along with him. I didn't need to tell him what type of weapons I use and how I fight. That would just bring district twelve some advantages when they come to fight against us. Looking up at Haymitch, I hear him chuckling.

"You caught onto me didn't you?"

I smile at him as I heard Cobalt also laugh from behind me.

"She's not at brainless as she looks Haymitch, so there's no point in trying to get all friendly with us, because in the end you're tributes is going to die."

Cobalt said from behind me which caused me to frown. I thought it would go unnoticed by everyone but it seems as if Peeta picked up on it which caused his eyebrows to furrow.

"Well as much as it was nice to talk to you again Haymitch, I better go. Marvel, Emerald let's go."

"Actually Cobalt, do you mind if I train in here for a bit longer?"

I said not looking at him but over to the district twelve team.

"Sure why not. Just make sure you're back for dinner on time. You know how snappy Crystal gets whenever someone isn't there on time."

And with that, the two walked off, Marvel shooting me a look of confusion but I dismissed it and looked back over to Haymitch.

"We need to talk."

I said towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Only Playing with Fire  
Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER  
I do not own the Hunger Games as it belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
I only own the original characters; Emerald Kalfeen, Sapphire Kalfeen and their parents.**

**Emerald's POV**

"We need to talk."

I said looking at the three districts twelve's tributes, their eyes narrowing down on me.

I wouldn't trust me either if I was them, it's not every day that you are approached by people from district one. After all we can be quite snobbish in how we act and how determined and happy we are for the games to come around year after year.

"What would you like to talk to us about Emerald?"

Haymitch said looking at me, his eye brows slightly furrowed but his face held a grin which looked like he knew what I was going to tell the other tributes.

"I would like to talk to the two tributes about myself, I believe that you, Katniss and Peeta, other than Marvel, are the only people I can trust in this games."

The two tributes looked at me as if I had gone mad, and then looked at each other with wonder in their eyes, questions passing through them silently through their eyes.

"Why should we believe you?"

Peeta said looking at me, his eyes never drifting away from my own.

"Because I believe that you two will be the ones to change the order here in Panem…the one who volunteered…no one has ever denied who was chosen in the reaping but you Katniss decided otherwise…you two are the future of Panem even if you don't know it."

I said looking at the both at them and over at Haymitch who seemed to understand what I was saying.

"You're a rebel."

It wasn't much of a question but more of a statement that Haymitch said. It was true though, I was a rebel along with my father. We never believed that these silly games would cause anyone good fortune in the future. These games were practically "Torture Games". We enter people in, against their will, and let them die unwillingly…

Nodding my head over to Haymitch, I look over at the other two tributes. They didn't seem convince by what I had just said but I knew the words that would come out of my mouth would surely put their minds to ease.

"If you ever approach me and there is only a small limit tribute still alive, I want you two to kill me."

What I said sent visible shivers through their spines and their eyes widen.

"Would you really risk your life just for us?"

"I would for the better future of Panem that I believe you two will bring upon us."

And with that, the silence was brought back again, staring contest's happening between us four. Taking that silence in, I start to walk away towards where I was staring, smiling slightly at the thought of their shocked faces when I said that.

"Hopefully…those two will understand what I am saying…"

I thought to myself.

Hopefully those two will get a chance to kill me before for some twisted reason, I might kill them. Maybe if I'm still with Marvel when we encounter them…if Marvel and I happen to get through the first day of bloodshed of course…

"Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't someone like Sapphire be the one to be reaped? Why couldn't I just live a normal life where none of this ever happens?"

I thought to myself getting lost in my thoughts. Because I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the approaching lump of body which crashed into my own small form.

"Sorry Emerald."

Said the voice from above me and I immediately knew who it was.

**Peeta's POV**

The silence was so thick that a knife would have being able to cut through the tension. That experience with the district one tribute, Emerald, was one to think about. Was she really telling the truth when she said those words?

"**Because I believe that you two will be the ones to change the order here in Panem…the one who volunteered…no one has ever denied who was chosen in the reaping but you Katniss decided otherwise…you two are the future of Panem even if you don't know it."**

The words just kept on repeating in my head and I couldn't help but let it keep echoing in the depths of my mind. Why would someone like her, think people like Katniss and I, can change the whole of Panem…She was out of her mind that girl…she doesn't know what she's saying.

"**You're a rebel."**

Was what Haymitch happened to say to that girl before she left the room. Why someone like her, would from such a privileged district, would have something against the Capitol. If I were her, I wouldn't have even bothered secretly going against what the Capitol wanted; they're the ones who control our lives after all.

"**If you ever approach me and there is only a small limit tribute still alive, I want you two to kill me."**

Was the last thing she said to us and to be honest, I was shocked out of my mind. She didn't seem to hesitate with what she said and she didn't seem at all worried that her death might come upon our hands. She was brave for telling us that, I'll give that to her but other than that, she must be stupid and out of her mind. Why would she want to die, knowing that she'll never see the light of day ever again?

"Peeta, it's dinner time dear!"

Effie's said from downstairs.

Walking down the stairs and then taking a seat across from Katniss, we were interrupted by a cough from Haymitch who looked over at us seriously.

"Now you two tomorrow will be the final training session. Immediately after the sessions, you will individually show your skills towards the sponsors and then they will rate you out of twelve in how well they believe you will go."

Nodding over at Haymitch, I finish my dinner before dismissing myself from the table. Everything that has happened in the past two days have being hectic. All we do now is sleep, eat and give off waste. It didn't matter what we thought about things anymore, we needed to think in the mindset of that of a killer if we wanted to survive.

"Why wouldn't I have a normal life?"

I thought to myself, my thoughts drifting once again to the district one girl.

"Emerald, the girl with sparkling earthy eyes…It matches well."

**Emerald's POV**

"Marvel?"

I said looking up at the big form.

"No it's a giant panda! Of course it's me silly."

Marvel said smiling over at me. It was rare moments like this that make me wonder what life would've being like if I knew him better before in the district, that and if we weren't in this situation right now.

"Awe…I was really looking forward to meeting that giant panda!"

I said over to him joking and saw his smile pickup even more.

"So…what did you talk to those district twelve kids about?"

"Nothing you need to know Marvel."

I said over to him, my eyes narrowing at his point making him frown.

"You aren't interested in that boy are you?"

He said with a pout that made him look cute. If only the whole of Panem could see the inner personality of this giant softy. You could clearly see through his eyes that he was jealous and that me smile over at him.

"Well at the moment, no I'm not interested in Peeta. Why did you ask Marvel?"

His cheeks went from their normal colour to that of a rosy pink.

"No reason at all!"

He said in a rush, but truthfully, I knew he didn't mean it. I looked back over to Marvel; my own cheeks slightly blushed over with a pink colour.

"If we weren't in this situation that we are in Marvel, I would have liked to gotten to know you better…you seem like a pretty decent guy."

And with that, I gave him a small peck to the cheek before smiling cheekily and walking towards the roof top. I really needed to get things off my shoulders and usually looking up at the night sky would help me feel better about things; it would take my mind off the things that I worry about.

Sitting down under the moon lit sky, I lay myself on the roof and look up with wonder in my eyes. When I was younger and still carefree, my father had taught me most of the star constellations within the sky and all of the stories that were held behind it. Sometimes I wished I was a star, just floating in the air and shining down a guiding light to others. But then after the other stars die slowly and as the flood becomes filled with technology, my light would not be looked upon anymore.

I would only just become lonely…

Here on the earth, even though I know that I don't have much time left…

I know there was at least someone I know who would accompany me no matter what…

And that person was Marvel…

But then again…even though he would be a better choice, lately my heart has thumped off to someone else's beat…

Peeta…what to do about him…? I know Marvel didn't like him…which made it even worse.

"God…if you are really out there in the endless sky…please listen to me, even if it's just for a bit…Why would you make this world the way it is now? How come some of us are born fortunate whilst the rest are brought upon impoverished living…Why can't we just be equal…with no one ever controlling what we say…?"

I said out loud looking towards the night sky, hoping for some sign of a response and for some reason, I happened to get one, but not the one I expected to hear.

"Well you know the world is how we make it seem to be. We are born into this world with our lives predestined but in truth, we can make our own destinies and change the world to what we find to be our perfect world, but in the end, it is not just God who makes the choices, but also us."

Looking up to where the voice was being omitted from, my eyes widen at shock at the person.

"Peeta?"

**Peeta's POV**

If like was meant to be a game, then why aren't the rules ever so fair?

Tomorrow was going to be the day of final training along with us having to show sponsors why they should support us, but really; would they actually be fair towards their ratings of us district tributes?

Probably not…

"Why won't sleep come upon me…?"

I thought to myself before letting my body drag me to the stairs that lead to the roof. Lately I've being dragging myself up here when I needed to take a breather from everything that has happened to me lately.

I still remember the introduction night…where everyone was made to dress up and be introduced to the city of Panem and the Capitol.

**FLASHBACK**

It was the night of the opening ceremony. I stood beside an equally nervous looking Katniss, our bodies covered with a black like leather suit which apparently showed off what our district was known for, mining.

I could see the other tributes didn't seem as nervous as we were, but then again, some of them seemed really annoyed with the costumes that were given to them by their designers. Luckily, ours were at least decent.

"Now, now, you two will be given these cloaks and just before district one starts to head out, we will be placing flames on the back of the cloaks. Don't worry though, they're not real flames."

My designer said towards Katniss and I, her face flashing us a happy grin. She then walked off and talked to Katniss' designer about the whole "cloak of fire" thing.

"Do you think they're joking about the fire been fake?"

Katniss said over to me, making me smile nervously.

"Well hopefully they aren't real, because if they're not, the moment we get out there, I want you to rip this cloak off."

I said seriously to Katniss, though the tone in my voice showed a bit of amusement within it.

"And you would do the same for me okay?"

Katniss said causing me to smile.

Just as her sentence finished off, the designers came back, a torch like object within each of their hands.

"Well it seems as the ceremony is about to begin so…"

And with that, without finishing their sentences, they placed the cloaks on "fire". At first, I have to admit I was kind of scared but in the end, it looks amazingly good.

"Not too bad."

Katniss' designer said before waving off to Katniss and I, whose horses decided to pull ahead, leaving us to adjust of being on a moving animal and then also adjust to the brightness of the lights that were shone towards us.

Tilting my head up, Katniss and I, being the good tributes we were, starting waving towards the people of Panem. It was overwhelming to say in the least, the amount of people who were present were all brightly dresses and all cheered towards us all.

From where I was, I could see Haymitch and Effie who sat beside him, the two of them gesturing us to clasp our hands together and place them above our heads, in which Katniss and I did. This caused a loud roar from the crowds to be emitted and looking up at the main screen, I noticed that the camera was focused towards us.

"Keep holding my hand Peeta, even when we stop."

Katniss said to me, her eyes never meeting my own.

As the horses stop, I looked around us and eyed off each of the other tributes. They, like us, were dressed in costumes that would represent what their district produces for the Capitol.

**End Flashback**

"This isn't the time to think about love!"

I thought to myself, shaking my head furiously.

Lying myself down on the highest peak of the roof, I look down and around the area, letting my eyes wonder upon the Capitol, taking in the differences and similarities that it had to that of my home land, district twelve. The differences seemed to overtake the similarities as everything here in the capitol was all luxurious whilst in the district; everything just seemed all gloom and doom.

"Why wouldn't I have being born in this district instead? How come I had to be born in the world poor and without the possible things I need just to live a happy life?

I screamed out into the air, hoping that no one would hear or reply to my pitiful words.

"Who am I kidding…I'll always be a nobody. My parents don't even have faith in me in getting out of these games alive."

They would probably favour those district kids who are Careers, which if I were them, would be a pretty safe bet. Even though the rush of fame is amazingly great to be shone within, sometimes I would wonder; will I be remembered? Or will I be just chucked away and forgotten, just like trash?

"God…if you are really out there in the endless sky…please listen to me, even if it's just for a bit…Why would you make this world the way it is now? How come some of us are born fortunate whilst the rest are brought upon impoverished living…Why can't we just be equal…with no one ever controlling what we say…?"

A voice suddenly called out from beneath me, causing me to almost tumble off from the ledge-like spot that I had situated myself upon. Looking down, I see the silhouette of another person standing bellow me and judging from the voice, it had to be a female.

"Well you know the world is how we make it seem to be. We are born into this world with our lives predestined but in truth, we can make our own destinies and change the world to what we find to be our perfect world, but in the end, it is not just God who makes the choices, but also us."

I said down towards the figure, their head turning back to mine just as I finished off my last sentence.

"Peeta?"

It was all clear now as I could easily see her face, the face of Emerald Kalfeen.

"Hm…"

I said looking down as her as she decided to join me on the ledge on where I sat upon.

"So…"

She said towards me, her eyes gleaming with boredom.

"Are you excited for the rankings tomorrow?"

"Not really."

I said to her quickly, I didn't really want to communicate with her because of the games. I know there is a saying that we should keep our enemies close, but in these games, Haymitch said to keep no body close to us all except for ourselves.

She looked over back at me, a frown gracing her facial features.

"You don't really like me, do you?"

"Well these games aren't really a good place to make friends."

"Well…I guess you're right but that doesn't mean we can't we friends right?"

Emerald said towards me, her eyes twinkling with a certain shine to them that I have not seen in my whole life, it was unrecognizable. With that said, she stretched her hand towards mine, a sign that we usually never see in district twelve, which she noticed when I didn't take hers into mine.

"You don't shake hands in district twelve?"

"Shaking hands?"

I said out loud making her giggle lightly at my sudden outburst.

"Well shaking hands is a sign of respect and in my case; it Is to signify us making our friendship official!"

She said looking over at me, her smile causing the darkness to slightly brighten…what am I saying? She held out her hand towards me again and unlike last time, I took it within my own and did a "shake" with her.

"You know, this is just going to make it harder for me to have to kill you in the end…"

I said looking over at her, my eyes showing some sadness towards it.

"I know, but if you can't manage to kill me, then I will make you kill me or do it for you."

She replied back, her smile never leaving her face. With that, she stood taking in a deep breath before waving over her shoulder and walking back down the stairs that lead to the rooms. She was a weird one, I must admit.

'What is up with this girl…?"

I thought to myself smirking slightly looking back up at the night sky.

"I made a friend…"

I thought to myself before my face decided to scrunch up in discomfort.

"But in the end…I'll have to kill her to assure that Katniss and I make it out of the games alive."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Only Playing with Fire  
Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER  
I do not own the Hunger Games as it belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
I only own the original characters; Emerald Kalfeen, Sapphire Kalfeen and their parents.**

**Emerald's POV**

5:30am…

Also known as torture o'clock, or in Cobalt's terms, "rise and shine time".

Against our will, Cobalt had decided to drag Marvel and I out of bed and send us to do early training before the final stages of training with Atala and then rating orders in front of sponsors tonight. On the way down to the training area, we happened to start up a conversation with Cobalt.

"Cobalt, who do you think is going to win this year's Hunger Games?"

Marvel said, looking over towards the slightly older man from the corner of his eyes.

"To be honest, Emerald and you have a pretty good chance of taking this out, but I believe those district twelve children may cause some havoc for you two whilst you are in the games."

Cobalt replied in which Marvel decided to snort at.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to a bunch of losers like them."

"Don't underestimate them Marvel, they may seem like "losers" to you, but they may have hidden potential that they have decided not to show us."

I said looking over to the two intimidating looking males, their eyes gazing into mine as if they were trying to reach my soul.

"Emerald has a point Marvel. You two are probably the most fit tributes here this year, but that's just based on what we've seen and analysed; you wouldn't know anyone else's if they haven't bothered showing it off."

Cobalt said, finally taking his eyes off mine and directing them over towards Marvel's eyes.

"Hmph, I still think I can easily take those wimps out and win it."

Marvel stated letting out a small huff after his sentence finished.

"Not if I take you out first!"

I said with a smile letting myself jump quietly onto the back of Marvel, which didn't cause him to become startled as he saw it coming. We continued walking to the venue, joking around with each other with the occasional scold from Cobalt, telling us to act like we were adults.

"You say we should act like adults, but we're still children you know Cobalt."

I said over to the overly tensed young man.

"Being a child won't help you in these games."

"Neither will it help if we were too uptight like you are."

I said towards the man, my eyes piercing into his.

It wasn't much of a surprise to know that he was still a bit scarred from his victorious games. He had to kill every single tribute, had to kill the people who he had grown close to…he even had to kill his fellow tribute partner in order to win the games. He was probably mentally scarred from that but he still had to train us, pretty much train us to survive…but most of the time he's pretty much training us for our deaths.

"You know, I think it's a bit too early to be training."

I said out loud causing the two older men to look at me funny.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

The two responded at me before continuing to walk. As we approached the doors that lead to the training area, we noticed a sound coming from inside. At first, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me because of my lack of sleep; but as we got closer and closer to the door, the volume only seemed to increase. The noise was coming from inside the room and as we opened the door quietly, our eyes wondered upon the district twelve tributes.

"Good morning."

I said over the noise they were making which caused both Katniss and Peeta to freeze, but Haymitch just waved as if he was expecting us on appearing soon.

Once upon seeing us, the tributes faces turned into marble like statues, hiding their true expressions but I knew that Marvel, along with me and Cobalt could see the tension that they felt towards us.

"Good morning Emerald."

Haymitch said towards me with Katniss and Peeta, subconsciously nodding their heads towards me showing their acknowledgement of my presence, though they didn't seem quite happy with seeing Marvel and Cobalt there.

With that, they resumed with training whilst Marvel and I started with our own individual training. Tonight, we had to please the sponsors in what we do best and like they say, the more sponsors you have, the more chances of survival you will get.

Looking over towards Katniss and Peeta, I allowed my mind to wonder and then ask myself,

"I wonder how those two will have what it takes to win these games…"

Shaking my head at the thoughts, I let myself scold myself.

"I know they have what it takes, but do they…?"

**Katniss's POV**

4:30am….

Not the ideal waking timing if I say so myself.

For some odd reason, Haymitch, being sober instead of the drunken man he is known to be, had decided to wake us up at the crack of dawn and get us to train for tonight. At first, I was a bit hesitant to awaken from my peaceful sleep but judging by how important training would be for us, decided to just go along with what he had planned for us.

"Do we really need to be up this early in the morning Haymitch?"

Peeta said in a daze, probably still wanting sleep to come to him.

"Believe it or not kid, but if you don't train well today, then you're pretty much screwed."

Haymitch replied back not bothering to look back at us. He was probably still a bit hung over; after all that man can drink a lot! When we approached the doors leading to the training room, Haymitch opened it for us and with that Peeta and I walked in. There was no one in the room, but then again, who in their right mind would train this freaking early in the morning?

"Well get going."

Haymitch said towards us too before heading to some seats that were placed on the sideline for the mentors. Looking over at Peeta, I nod over to him and go towards where the bow and arrows were settled and started aiming towards the practice targets. Bulls eyes were all that I was accepting today and anything less will not be accepted. It's a matter of life or death in two days, so might as well be strict on myself.

"Good morning Emerald"

I heard from behind me and looking over my shoulder, I see the district one tributes and their mentor entering the room. I must have being out of it for quite a bit because I didn't even notice the sound of the door opening, that won't be good if I'm like this during the games.

"So…you're planning on using bow and arrows to impress the sponsors tonight?"

A voice said from behind me and I tensed thinking that it could have possibly being the other tributes. Turning around, I was met with the face of Peeta which made me relax from my previous tension.

"Yeah…it's what I've taught myself to do and to be frank with you; I can't really do anything else."

I said over to him and nudge him to sit down.

As we sat down, there was a comfortable silence that fell upon us, as we looked over towards the district one tributes, the two of them doing the same training activities with each other, their mentor behind them in taking their progress.

"Good job you two, now move to the archery area."

The voice of their mentor echoed through the room.

With that, Haymitch decided to sit beside us, his eyes also hovering over towards the district one tributes and their mentor. It was like he was analysing the other mentors teaching techniques and also the ability of the tributes. We watched as they walked over to where the arrows were, where I previously was.

"Marvel, you go first and shoot that arrow."

With a gruff, the said boy walked towards the arrows, grabbing them roughly and looking at them in an obvious way that showed that he had no clue how to shoot the arrow, or even how to get started. The girl behind me obviously saw his discomfort and unfamiliarity with the arrows, but was held back by her mentor when she went to aid him.

"He needs my help."

She said towards her mentor, who only shook his head at her.

"If he can't does it, than no one else should. In these games, you'll need to be prepared to use whatever you receive and at the moment that is what Marvel should try to achieve."

And with that, she stopped moving against him as her eyes drifted to her partner who still seemed to have difficulties with the arrow and bow.

"Just shoot the arrow at the target Marvel."

Emerald said, causing a grunt to omit from both Marvel and the boy sitting next to me, Peeta.

And that is just what he did. His arrow shoot through the air, leaving behind a hissing noise as it passed through the air, piercing itself within the confinements of the target board. Eyes darted towards the board to see whether or not the arrow had lodged itself within the wood.

"Good job Marvel…you actually got the arrow on the board!"

The excited voice of Emerald said as she hugged him and then took his place so that she could also shoot. I was wishing, even begging that she would miss this shoot. This was speciality and from what I observed the other day, the other tributes couldn't even land the arrow on the board.

Miss…

Miss…

Miss…

Anything but get that arrow on that board!

**Peeta's POV**

Once Marvel had finished his shoot, Emerald move in, giving the previously said tribute a hug before taking a bow and arrow into her delicate hands. There was twinge inside of me when I saw her hug him, but I decided to ignore it; I probably was just hungry and that was all to it.

"Okay Emerald, show me your stuff."

Their mentor said which made Emerald smile back at him.

She placed the arrow within the arrow and slowly, with precision even, pulled the bow back. Her left eye closed, as her right eye stayed open in taking her target. The silence that was within the room was thick, as all our eyes focused on Emerald.

"Can I shoot now?"

Emerald said towards her slightly older mentor, who just gave a nod towards her and with that, she released the bow and arrow. The arrow, unlike Katniss's and Marvel's flew at an alarmingly fast speed in silence. If she shoot like this during the games, the person she would've aimed for would've being good as dead and they wouldn't even know it.

"Good job Emerald, my expectations have being met."

Cobalt said as everyone took in the shot.

She had hit the dead centre of the bullseye.

"Well my mother was an archer after all, what else would you have expected?"

Emerald said over towards her mentor, winking jokingly before joining Marvel to take a break. Just as they sat down, the tribute two tributes along with a couple other tributes with their mentors stepped inside the training area. All of the tributes went to their own little corner of the room and stared at each other, the exception being the tributes from district two, who walked over to where Emerald and her partner sat.

"Looks like their trying to ally with district one."

Haymitch said to Katniss and I which caused us to both nod.

"It would be an advantage to have either district on your team, but they'll most likely have to turn on each other in the end if they want to win."

Katniss said causing another round of nodding to happen.

"Well it's good to know she's on our side right?"

I said towards the both of them causing them to both go into a round of thinking. She could have lied to us, but for now let's just go with her telling us the truth.

"All tributes rise and line up in a line! Starting with district one to the left and continue on to the right until district twelve!"

The loud voice of Atala rang out through the air, which caused a hustle to happen between the mentors and their trainees. I followed Katniss and stood at the end of the line and once everyone was in place, Atala started to talk again.

"Now today, I will let the mentors take care of you for your final training for tonight. Now I just want to remind you, that no fighting between districts should happen here, you have all the time when you're in the games.

She said towards us, her eyes hovering over the district two tributes that have being causing havoc for everyone. I think their names were Clove and Cato to be exact. They didn't seem like the nicest people out there, but then again, the blood lust in their eyes showed that they were dangerous people to deal with.

With that, everyone started to disperse out and onto their own training.

"Well kids you need to train.

Haymitch said towards us and continued to sit down.

"Aren't you going to train us?"

"I'm too tired and not sober enough to try and train you now. Just train yourself!"

"I didn't think you were sober to start off with."

And with that, Katniss and I were off and training without the help of our mentor.

"Hey Marvel dude, look at that district twelve guy. I bet you that we can take him out easily when it comes to the games."

The boy from district two said towards Emerald's district partner, Marvel. The two girls, Emerald and Clove were behind them but didn't seem to be conversing in anyways at all. They probably didn't like each other but stuck together for the boy's say.

What that boy said, ticked me off slightly and as I was about to walk away, Katniss walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. Her eyes bored into mine and I shook my head at her.

"Why don't you practice with those weights over there?"

Katniss said her head suggestively towards the weights that stood behind her.

I shook my head at her, I didn't want to get scolding from Atala and possibly Haymitch later on but she shook her head back at me and continued to bug me with doing it. Hesitantly, I walk over to where the weights were and looked over my shoulder to see the district one and two tributes looking at me in amusement.

"Heh, look at that, he's going to try and lift those weights. Bet you he isn't going to even get it off the ground!"

The girl from district two said as I turned around to look at them.

Emerald's eyes immediately became big with shock as she looked over to me mouthing words over to me.

"What are you doing?"

After guessing what she said, I shook my head towards her slightly and moved the head in way that told her to move slightly, which she did without the other three noticing her movements. Once she was cleared and out of the way, I without any hesitation, lift up the weight with ease. This caused the other three tributes to stop laughing at me and watch me with curious eyes.

"It's now or never …"

I thought to myself before throwing the weight into the air and into the stand of weapons that stood least then a metre away from them, causing startle grunts and squeals to be omitted from them and the other tributes that happened to be close by.

"What does that punk think he's pulling?"

Emerald's partner, whose name I learnt was Marvel, said towards the other tributes and started to walk over to me.

"Great, now I have to deal with him."

I thought to myself but that was quickly dismissed when Emerald cut in half way through his walk and embraced him in a hug. The embrace seemed to be a surprise to him because he tensed up but once looking upon Emerald's face, the tension that was within his body subsided.

"Emerald, let go. I need to teach that punk manners."

"No. You know the rules Marvel. No fighting until we get into the games!"

And with that, he released a rough grunt and started to walk away with her beside him. Emerald's head tilted back to look into mine and she winked before walking off to calm the beast of a partner. As they exited the door, an arm went around my shoulders.

"Good job kid. It's good to see that you don't feel intimidated by those Careers and not the other way around."

Haymitch said from behind me, his face etched with a huge grin that went all the way to his eyes.

"Make sure you can do that tonight as well when you perform for the sponsors; maybe you'll be ranked higher than the others because of your strength."

Was all he said before walking away to talk to Katniss.

Maybe if I keep this up…I may have a chance of getting out of these games alive. But what about Katniss…I wouldn't have the guts to kill her. And there was also Emerald…even though she isn't exactly the best person to be friends with, it seems like she just won't budge away and stop helping me.

"What has the world come to…"

I thought to myself before retiring from training. I might as well relax before performances happen tonight. God knows I'll need the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Only Playing with Fire  
Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER  
I do not own the Hunger Games as it belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
I only own the original characters; Emerald Kalfeen, Sapphire Kalfeen and their parents.**

**Peeta's POV**

Everyone this evening was gathered in front of the television set, all waiting for that one vital number, the number that would rank us in our place before the games start in two days. I could almost feel the nerves coming from in and into the air, making the tension deeper than it already was. The show had just begun and now Caesar was happily sitting on a chair, a piece of paper in his hands.

"Now Hunger Game fans, it is time to reveal the ratings that the sponsors of these games have given each individual tribute! For those who bet out there, it's a good time to grab a pen and paper in order to make your choice on who you believe will win!"

Caesar said happily smiling widely towards the camera. Sometimes I think he's only trying to make himself and only him alone, look like the best.

I look over to Katniss and smile slightly hoping that it would bring her some comfort. Just like I, she seemed to be giving off nerves and she didn't exactly seem happy by this ranking system.

"Now, we shall start the night with the ranking of the district one tributes! Just a reminder to people at home that the rating is from 1-12, with 1 being not so impressive to 12 who are the people that the sponsors believe will take out this year's Hunger Games. Now let the ratings begin!"

With that said, the two wall screens behind him lighted up with the images of Marvel and Emerald in their training clothing, both looking regal and strong in their structure and their appearance to the public.

"First we have Marvel Lous from District One, what have the sponsors rated him for this year's games?"

Marvel's photo then took over the screen, a blur of numbers shuffling underneath until a solid 10 came into view on the screen and placed itself beside the photo of Marvel.

"Marvel Lous from District One has scored a 10 and the sponsors believe that he will be a definite contender this year in winning the games! Congratulations Marvel, where you are you must be happy with this score."

No doubt that he probably was, all the Careers were expected to get high numbers and if they didn't, it would a shame not only upon them, but also upon their families and their district. For people like us who live in district ten to twelve, it didn't matter what ranking we got, because in the end, most of us end up dead; Haymitch being one of the only exceptions who survived the game.

"Next will be the female tribute from district one, Emerald Kalfeen. Now it's already expected that this girl will rank highly because of her training and also genetics from her mother, the 54th Annual Hunger Games winner."

And with that, a photo of Emerald replaced the one of Marvels, and like before numbers were blurred and being shuffled back and forth continuously. The good thing about Emerald is that, unlike the other tributes, Katniss and I won't have to worry about ever encountering her until we have to kill her that is…

The thought of killing her made my stomach clench in pain. Even though it's only being a matter of days, it feels like I've started to fall for her and her charms. She wasn't one of those Careers, whose dreams were always about joining the Hunger Games and then killing everyone…No was a rebel, something that would be looked down on in her district…

The shuffling suddenly stopped and the silence that I didn't notice in the room was broken with multiply sounds of shock. Looking back up at the televisions monitor, I too let my own gasp out before eye balling the numbers that were placed beside her.

Twelve…

**Emerald's POV**

Tonight was the night, the night where the scores will be given out and reflect how well we did in front of the game's sponsors last night. I couldn't help but feel pressured…Everyone in the whole of Panem would be watching this and they would be expecting great numbers from us Careers. I bet if I didn't get a good score, mother would call tomorrow morning or late this evening and start scolding me like she always does.

Marvel had just gotten a great result of ten and now I was more scared now. What happens if I don't get a good score? What happens if no one sponsors me? I'm going to die out there if I don't even have one to support me!

All of those thoughts were flushed out of my head as a number appeared on the screen.

Twelve…

There were gasps heard in the room and then lots of cheering and hugging being passed around. I looked over to Marvel and smiled over to him hugging him as well.

"Great job Emerald, it was expected that you would do well in the first place."

He said towards me, his arms still wrapped around my waist and mine around his.

If we weren't in the games and if I had gotten to know this fellow better when I was younger, I might have took an interest in him. Looking up at him, we were interrupted by a loud squeal from Crystal as her and Cobalt come over towards us and engulf us in congratulations.

"You two are going to do district one proud this year, I have so much faith in you."

Cobalt said looking over towards us, his eyes gleaming with pride.

Just as Cobalt finished his sentence, Crystal started to talk.

"I never doubted that you two would do well in your performances, but with both of you getting a ten and higher, it's just amazing! Cobalt dear, I don't think we could have better candidates this year for the games; it's definitely going to be a district one win this year."

She said, her eyes also glistening with pride.

After the congratulations by the two again, we sit down and look back at the television set where currently, they were up to district eleven. We must've being congratulating and celebrating for a while since our results came up.

Surprisingly, they happened to score up higher than we expected them to with an eight and a seven.

And then finally, the last district, district twelve. A portrait of both Katniss and Peeta appeared on the screen, as Caesar lightly introduced them.

"Now we have our final tributes from district twelve; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! Let's go check out Peeta's now shall we!"

And with that, Peeta's picture widened and took over the screen, numbers shuffling repeatedly on the bottom of the screen. To me, it seemed like an hour before the numbers stopped their movements and landed on a single digit.

Eight…

Smiling slightly to myself, I let my thoughts cloud over with thoughts of Peeta. He was a nice person I must say, even though I haven't know him for very long but there was something different about that boy that just…draws me in even more to him.

"He did pretty well for a district twelve boy."

I heard from behind me, and tilting my head back, my eyes line up with those of Marvel. He didn't seem very thrilled about Peeta scoring quite high compared to the other tributes, but he didn't seem threatened by the new threat.

"Well Marvel darling, I would drop your…attitude for that boy and possibly put it on the girl."

Crystal said pointing to the television, breaking us from the trance that happened between us.

This caused us to both look towards the television and simultaneously gasp out in amazement. Katniss had received an eleven…higher then Marvel's score but still lower than my own. It was amazing; no one from their district ever in the previous games received such a high score…

Simply to say, I was jealous of her…no matter how great I do, she'll always be there just behind me, ready to pounce.

"Heh, I never expected her to score so highly. All she does is shoot those flimsy arrows."

Marvel said, a certain tone of disgust in his voice.

"Well she probably did something extraordinary when she was performing in front of the sponsors, and it seems like it paid off greatly in her case."

Cobalt said towards us, his voice back its ever stoic sound. His face was again cold like stone and showed no signs of happiness like it did earlier when he congratulated Marvel and my score.

"Well the more competition, the better right?"

I said looking at the two who reply back with a dark like look that could probably make anyone crawl back into their shell and hide until they were gone.

"Or not…"

**Peeta's POV**

An eleven…

Great out beaten by a girl…and by the girl I also happen to like…

Being weaker than a girl, is definitely not a turn on, well in my mind it doesn't look very good for me at all. I was supposed to act like someone who was stronger than her…someone who could protect her during the games when she needed it.

"Great job Katniss! An eleven is an amazing result!"

Both Effie and Haymitch said over to her, embracing her and congratulating her.

How was I was supposed to make her fall for me, even in our last moments in these games? I really am useless…

"Peeta…?"

A voice called out towards me but I ignored it, believing that it was just my stupid conscious trying to get me to get me riled up again.

"Peeta…?"

The voice said again in my direction, but like before I just decided to ignore it.

"Peeta!"

The voice squealed again towards me and without really thinking, I looked up and meet the eyes of Katniss, Effie and Haymitch, all looking at me sceptically.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't worry about waking me up tomorrow Haymitch, I'll find my own way to train tomorrow morning before the games start."

I say towards the three of them and stalked off towards my room, steam seemly to come out of my ears. To say I was angered at myself was an understatement, I was dead furious at myself. I would score higher…I might as well quit before I get killed.

"Stupid ranking, stupid Katniss, how come I have to be the one who looks like they're weak."

I started chanting to myself, I wasn't in the best moods beforehand and the results didn't seem to help my mood at all.

Lying in my bed, I look off towards the window, where the buildings of the Capitol still glowed, like stars on the ground…but not up so high compared to the real stars. It was now 11:30 pm according to the "electrical clock" that within my suite room, its beaming red lights keeping me interested in how it was made; we didn't have these type of clocks in the district.

Looking outside the window once again, I noticed that the "stars" starting to dim before they were completely extinguished leaving not a trace of their light in the blanket of the night sky. Sleep seemed useless to me as no matter how hard I tried, it just never came to me, leaving me in a state of disillusion.

I didn't know how I got here, or even how my legs moved themselves without me knowing. Gazing upon the now open sky, I wouldn't help but get lost within the stars and soon into the universe until a voice caught me out of my trance.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

Turning around, I came face to face with one of the people who I didn't expect to see at this time.

"Emerald?"

Nodding her head at me, she moved so that she was placed down beside where I sat.

"You did really well tonight."

She said over to me, her green eyes meeting my own blue ones.

"Well not really….an eight isn't so great compared to your twelve and Katniss's eleven."

I said slightly feeling embarrassed about my rating compared to hers; she is the top competitor after all and most likely the one will take it out. I wouldn't be surprised if she killed me now just to get me out of the way already.

"An eight is still great! You're a favourite as well you know!"

She said looking over to me, seemingly to try and get me to feel better but at the moment it wasn't working.

"Yeah yeah…whatever you say."

I say back to her, not even bothering to look over at her.

I kind of felt bad for shrugging her off but it was necessary, I couldn't be close to another even if I wanted to…These games aren't made for us to make friends; after all everyone's going to die in the end.

I looked up as I felt a pressure of weight being placed upon my shoulder, only to be met again by Emerald's smiling face. How she smiles so freely, I wouldn't know how, but it definitely suited her personality. She was different…she was cold and bland when she was around the other tributes, but when they disappear, she becomes a totally different person, once that anyone would love to be friends with.

"Don't look so sad Peeta; I know you will do well. Don't let those sponsors make you judge yourself on how good you can do things."

"Yeah…thanks…"

I said towards her, finally letting my eyes meet upon hers. Time stood still and silent, and not a single blink was emitted from either one of us. It was like a trance that I couldn't pull out of, an illusion that seemed to play upon my mind.

Her face got closer…and closer…till I could finally feel her breath upon my lips. We were so close. The wind blew in between us but the warmth of our bodies being so close together eliminated that coldness. Looking towards her lips, I could feel myself moving forwards unconsciously, and then, I did something that I just might regret in the future.

I kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Only Playing with Fire  
Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER  
I do not own the Hunger Games as it belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
I only own the original characters; Emerald Kalfeen, Sapphire Kalfeen and their parents.**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and favourites that everyone has given me for this story; if you can please review or message me with some critical reviews and comments please, they are welcomed and they also indicate to me how many people are awaiting and reading my story. Thank you again =)**

**Peeta's POV**

Time seemed to pass by slowly as I finally in took what I just did out of my own subconscious thoughts.

I kissed her…

I actually kissed her…

What was I thinking?

Pulling back from her, I see her eyes wide open and staring into mine with shock. Shaking off what I just did to her, I did the first thing that came into my mind; to run away. Just as my legs started to move, Emerald's hand grabbed onto my elbow, causing me to shrivel back and towards her small petite form.

"What was that all about Peeta?"

She said towards me, her head cocked to the left side of her face, her eyes curiously looking into my own.

"I...well…y-you see…"

I started to shudder off, my mind was still burly when it came to what had just happened and it was still taking time to process what I just did to her.

"Did that kiss mean anything?"

She said, again questioning me on my motives, which I still hadn't gotten around to deeply thinking about.

Why did I kiss her to begin with?

Who moved my body to do that?

Why do I still feel her lips still up against mine?

"No…"

I said a bit unsure of myself.

"That kiss meant nothing at all, it was accidental I swear."

I said more firmly towards her but I still was unsure with myself on what I had just done.

"Oh…okay…"

She said quietly towards me, her head slightly drooping down as if she was…disappointed in what I had just said.

'You just screwed up big time Peeta."

A voice within my head said towards me once I in took Emerald's face and appearance after I had said those words.

"Well anyways…I just I better go. See you at training tomorrow."

She said towards me, her head still low enough for me to not able to see what her facial expressions were like.

"I won't be at training tomorrow."

"It's because of Katniss isn't it? Well, if I don't see you at training tomorrow morning, I'm certain I will see you tonight during the interviews."

And with that, she whisked her gracefully off the roof and into a new by window, which I presumed was where she was currently residing within for these games. As she left, I got a brief glance at her face, her eyes were slightly wide though closed quite fast and her cheeks held a tomato like glow towards them, definitely a blush.

"Emerald…!"

I said towards her, but it was too late now, she was gone and will be gone until I see her this evening at the interviews with Caesar before the games begin.

'What have I just done?'

I thought to myself once again, letting myself collapse under the weight of my legs and onto the roofs tiles. I found myself again staring into the stars which lit up the night sky and started to think;

'Why couldn't I just be born as a star? Free from the scrutiny of the world.'

And with that last thought, I stood up stretching my hands towards the sky in a stretch and then exhaling a breath that I didn't even notice I was holding in.

'Might as well sleep now Bucko, you have a long day in front of you.'

The voice within my head said again towards me and with that, I finally decided to listen to it and set off towards bed, my legs slagging as I walked tiredly towards my room that I had being given. The windows that surrounded my own, which were that of Haymitch's, Effie's and Katniss's were all shadowed in darkness, telling me that all bodies have gone to sleep.

Sleep…

A solace to all mortals…

To some so natural…

To many it is exclusive…

To many it is simple…

But in the end…sleep is a gift to all humans.

And when I sleep, I know that a basic necessity in my life has being fore filled.

Well for today at least.

**Emerald's POV**

Life could not get any more retarded then it has just become.

Who would've thought that someone like Peeta, a district twelve tribute, would kiss me…a district one tribute? It was like forbidden Romeo and Juliet, where both of us would either end up dead or with one of us dying before we could ever say "I love you" to each other.

Dazed slightly from the feeling of us his lips upon mine, I walked back towards my room, my eyes leaving his as my mind went through many thoughts of the possibilities of what was going to happen next between Peeta and I.

Did he actually love me?

Was he playing around with my emotions?

Am I really letting myself get affected by him?

What would Marvel think?

Marvel…

Peeta…

Marvel…

Peeta…

Two guys…one me…

What was I going to do?

Lying down in my bed, I noticed that there was a light still present underneath my door, stating that the person who resided in the room across from my own was still awake; Marvel. Letting my legs slowly walk subconsciously towards the door, I twisted the knob and proceeded to walk over to Marvel's door when suddenly I found myself knocking upon his door.

"Emerald…?"

A tired voice came from the now open door and looking up, I let my eyes meet those of Marvels, who looked tired and slightly a bit irritated.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

I said towards him, my head now levelled with his.

"Sure, why not."

And with that, he moved slightly towards the side allowing me to move into his room, which was surprisingly clean for a boy his age. Walking into the room, I let my eyes drift around the room before letting myself sit down on top of his bed, which was still made up as if he hadn't slept within it.

"So…"

Marvel said looking over towards me, some curiosity lying with his blue eyes.

"As much as I get along with you well, why are you here?"

He said towards me, his arm lazily rubbing his eyes away of sleep.

"I couldn't sleep and well…"

"Well?"

"I bumped into another tribute when I was trying to get some shut eye on the roof."

I said looking over at him and seeing his eyes maximize in size.

"Who was it?"

He said looking over at him, his eyes holding an expression that I have never seen within his eyes before.

"Peeta Mellark, the district twelve's male tribute."

The look within his eyes made him look even angrier then he was before.

"Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

The questions kept on flowing out of his mouth, his eyes now filled with worry, which usually never lied within his eyes.

"No he just…"

And with a small voice, I finished the remainder of my sentence.

"…kissed me."

And with that Marvel stood stiff and still all of a sudden. All of the emotion that once was within his eyes was non-existent and his demeanour had suddenly changed in a slight second.

"He kissed you…"

I couldn't really tell if he was asking me a question or just simply saying a statement.

"Yes he kissed me…"

"Did he mean it…?"

"He said it didn't mean anything to him, so I would believe not."

The silence that then drew between us was anything less but then comfortable. He looked over to me, an unknown feeling within his eyes, and then he started to move forward. He kept walking and walking until he stood in front of me, his eyes holding a glint as his face moved towards my own.

And then, I found myself in the same situation that I was within just a couple of minutes ago, with lips upon my own and with hundreds of sudden thoughts coming within my head.

What was he doing?

Is he doing this out of the moment?

Or does he actually love me?

The thoughts kept on following within my mind until they suddenly stopped when I looked up and faced Marvel as he pulled his warm lips away from my own.

"Why?"

"Because unlike with Peeta, this kiss actually means something to me, it means that I like you."

I didn't know what to think…we were only two days outside from the games and then once the games begin; friendship and love would have to be thrown out of the window in order to get out alive.

"You know that love is forbidden between us right?"

I said towards him, my head slowly tilting downwards in a saddened motion.

"I know but truly Emerald…why aren't I allowed to love you and show you off towards the rest of Panem?"

I looked back up towards him; his eyes now holding a soft gently look towards them.

"But you can't! Either way, one of us will end up dead or both of us may end up dead. Building a relationship now would just make it harder for us when we may possibly have to kill each other…"

"Emerald…"

"I do care for you truly Marvel, but because of what we have to go through soon, it would just make us weaker when we may have to fight off each other."

"I understand…"

He said though he didn't seem very happy with what I had just said.

"Do me one last favour then Emerald."

"Sure."

"Give me one last kiss…"

And with that, I had my third kiss for the day from Marvel. It was gentle yet passionate and held a fiery feel towards it. If life hadn't chosen Marvel and I to participate in the games, maybe just maybe we would have had a future together in district one. But life isn't so nice.

"We may not be in an official relationship my gem, but that won't stop me from showing my affection towards you."

**Peeta's POV**

Here I was standing and waiting for my turn to talk to Caesar and practically the rest of Panem. On stage at the moment was just Caesar as he started to talk about the tributes and how the games were created, the usual introduction about the games.

Everyone seemed nervous, dressed in their own formal type of clothing, repeating lines and phrases that they would slip into the interview with Caesar. They were only trying to make themselves look good, but then again, we all needed to.

The sponsors would all be out there and they were waiting for a certain tribute or tributes for them to place and bet their money upon. Most of us already knew that they were settled for the tributes in district one to three but with Katniss's score, who knows, maybe they may place their money for us district twelve underdogs.

I looked over towards the front of the line where the other district's tributes stood in order, the female first and behind them the males. At the very front of the line was Emerald with Marvel standing protectively behind her, his arms wrapped around her petite waist. Seeing that sight gave me a small shot of pain within my heart but I ignored it, she meant nothing to me…or so I thought.

"Now I would like to welcome the district one female tribute, Emerald Kalfeen!"

The yelling of Caesars voice called out causing me to become still along with the other tributes who looked over to the screen to see what it looked like outside. Caesar was out of his chair and clapping as Emerald walked on stage. She wore a deep green long gown which glimmered within the stage lights with every single step that she took. Her hair was curled downwards and cascaded beautifully down to where her waist would be about.

To say she was gorgeous was a total understatement, is was stunning and beautiful.

The crowd was cheering loudly for her and you could instantly tell from the view of the crowds, that some of the citizens were in awe of her beauty but then again, who wouldn't be.

"Now don't you look stunning Emerald?"

Caesar said towards her causing a small giggle to erupt from the girl.

"Thank you very much Caesar!"

She replied back with a smile that obviously was not forced on.

And with that, the two sat down and started conversing between themselves and practically the rest of the country. All of the tributes who stood in standby were watching her in awe. She was answering the questions without reluctance and had no problem smiling and conversing with Caesar at all. She was a natural when it came to this, and if you asked anyone of us, we wouldn't disagree either.

I looked back over towards the front of the line where Marvel stood and saw his face which held a smile on it. Another pang of pain went through my body and this one was more painful than the first. Was I jealous of this oaf who seemed to be close to Emerald? No I couldn't be…I would have to kill her sooner or later after all…

It seemed like he felt my gaze upon his and lifted his head so that his eyes were levelled with my own. He glared over at me as if I had done something wrong to him, but I honestly haven't.

'What did I do to get him all prissy and angry at me?'

I thought to myself, my eyes glaring back towards him as well showing him that I was one who would not back down from a fight.

'Maybe Emerald had a talk with him about what you this morning did to her.'

The voice within my head started to tell me but I ignored it for the time being as Caesar continued to question Emerald with questions about her life, her parents and how it's like being a tribute.

"So, I'm sure that many guys would like to know the answer to this question Emerald. Are you single? Or do you have that special someone that you left in district one?"

The crowd was quiet and so was everyone back stage. You could practically see Marvel's muscles and facial expressions tense from the sudden question that Caesar had asked Emerald. Everyone's eyes were set upon Emerald's figure as she started to nervously chuckle.

"Well you see, coming into the games, I didn't have that special "somebody", but once I got here and got to know everyone, I found a special somebody who I will treasure for the remaining time we have together."

She said looking towards the crowds, her voice soft and gentle making it seem like she wanted the crowd to sympathize with her but it was real emotion that was pouring through not just her being fake.

"Do we get the honour of knowing who this "special person" is?"

Caesar asked Emerald causing her to go into a small fit of laughs.

"Unfortunately, it's a secret."


End file.
